Red Sword, Black Gun
by Seiryu and Kuassari
Summary: A joint fic by Maria Tachibana and Benji Himura.
1. Maria

Red sword and Black gun

A joint fan fiction done by Benji Himura and Maria Tachibana

Disclaimer: We do not own Sakura Wars, but Benji **_does _**own his character

Chapter 1:

Maria

"No! D-don't shoot!" A rich man's cries filled the alleyways of New York City, but no one seemed to care. Everyone knew that the mafia was always at work here, and that they had become more deadly since last year. Normally, the mafia had their reasons for killing people. However, during the past few months, they had discarded that tradition and killed or seriously injured anyone who got in the way of their mission, or just killed for fun. "Your life has been on the line since you betrayed us…what makes you think that I'd spare you?" a very heavily accented voice, with each word as cold as ice, spoke, and the people of New York who happened to be strolling by, knew who had been given the job of killing this man. "I-I'm rich now! I'll give you lots of money if you spare me!" the man exclaimed, backing up slowly, until his back hit a brick wall, and he knew there was no chance to escape unless he bargained for his life. The assassin gave a low chuckle. "You couldn't give me as much money that I'd get if I killed you. There's a nice bounty on your head, and the longer I drag this out, the more I make." The man cringed at the thought that this assassin…this **woman **was the one who was going to be the one to kill him. He sized his attacker up quickly. She had on a waist length, dark blue, leather coat, and underneath, was a black cat suit, in order for her to disguise herself in the dead of night. She wore black boots, and although you would expect them to click when she moved, they were silent. Nevertheless, she was a foreigner. You could tell, even if you hadn't heard her voice. Her platinum blonde hair and Japanese features were enough to give her away in a crowd, but somehow, she managed being unseen. Her thin blonde hair was covering one eye, but the one visible jade green eye was displaying her amusement at him, and her thin lips were formed into a smirk. Both of her hands were gloved, but only one was holding the deadly weapon, her Enfield MK 1 Star Revolver. The man could tell she was getting restless, and he tried once again to bargain for his life. "L-look, I'll make out a check for a thousand dollars, and you can have it, if you just spare me." The woman raised an eyebrow, and motioned for him to continue. _Two can play at this game. I'm not as stupid as I look. _Quickly, the man grabbed a pen and checkbook out of his suit jacket, but not quick enough. A silver gun fell out onto the ground. The man's assassin had little time to react to the gun, but did well. She had misjudged him, and she knew she was going to be shedding a little blood by the end of this mission. For in her own surprise, she had dropped her gun on the cobblestone ground. The man was quicker than she had thought he would be, in picking his gun up, but it was apparent that he hadn't used it in a while. Each bullet that he shot flew past the blonde and she easily picked up her own gun, and fired a shot at him. The target was down within seconds, and she casually walked over to him, knowing full well that he was still alive. "Now, about that check…" she said, holding one hand out, while keeping the one with the gun steadily pointed at him. As his last act, the man wrote a check out for one thousand dollars, and as he handed it to her, she shot him. There was the sounds of sirens, and she sighed, pocketing the check. "Damn police." she muttered before climbing the ladder that led to the roof of many of the buildings. Once atop an apartment building, she looked out upon the city which she called home. It was lit up with neon signs, and other bright lights. But the one that drew the most of her attention was a neon sign that read **_Fraunces Tavern._** It was their meeting place for tonight, and it just so happened to be her favorite bar. She turned around as she heard voices coming down from the alley, and began to walk away, knowing it was the cops. She knew that they'd be looking for her up here as well as several streets over. It always happened like that. She put her gun away, and jumped from roof to roof to roof, before actually climbing down the ladder, several blocks away from the crime scene. The blonde woman then walked out into the street, into a crowd that was headed towards the tavern.

Upon reaching the bar, she smirked when she saw another mafia bouncer outside. _It's **definitely **meeting night._ She thought to herself as she walked right up to the bouncer, flashed her gun, and walked right in. The bar was at the peak of its business tonight; there were laughing drunks at the counter, and it smelled of cigarette smoke over by the normal meeting place. A man in his late 40's turned around to look at the blonde, and motioned her over to a seat as he exhaled smoke. "Back already?" he questioned once she sat down. "I'm a fast business operative." she replied calmly, taking her gun out from its hiding place and polishing it. "I see…" the man replied wistfully. He ran his fingers through his gray hair. "So where's the money? You know that's all I'm here for." the blonde said, noticing her contact's uneasiness. "He wouldn't give it to me." the man replied. Immediately, the young woman glared at him, her hand now fully gripping the revolver. "Repeat that please." she said, icily. "He wouldn't give me the money. He said you didn't have it in writing that he would be paying you. But he says you have he deepest tha-" The blonde slammed her fist down on the table. "Dammit!" she swore, before getting up and going to the counter. "Rough night Maria?" the bartender asked as the woman known as Maria sat down on a barstool. "One **large** vodka please." she said, as an answer to the bartender's question. "**_Very_** rough night huh?" Maria sighed. "I'll be in one of those seats near the balcony." was her only reply.


	2. Benji

Disclaimer: We do not own Sakura Wars but Benji **_does_** own his own character.

Chapter 2:

Benji

New York 1917.

In a white chateau in front of the central park. A tall man with a black trench coat walk in the huge yard of it. His long black hair flow with the wind and he see a man in a black suit begun to turn the corner of the house. The man in a coat speed up and reach the man in the suit. A glean of silver and the low sound of blood being spilled in high speed is heard. The blood gushes and hit the wall of the house. The man dodge the flying jets of blood and on his right hand have a katana dripping blood. He see that the man is dead. And move in to the house. In his way he kill all the men's that he found. All die in silence not even having a chance to draw they guns. In a large office room a man of average height and with black hair combed to behind is writing in a book. On his right have a hand gun and on his left a wine bottle and a crystal wine cup. And the man think:

Marco is planning something. He is not happy to see me running the family business. He let that very clear to me. But Carlo my father. Chose me because I am better than him. Now I fended off his first assassin now I will send mine.

And the door of the office is cutted in two. And is kicked hard. The man in the coat walk in. The man try reach for his gun. A silver trail leave the man with the coat and the gun is nailed in the desk by a knife. And the man can't take it off. And the man in a coat say:

You are Vincent Gianini. New head of the Gianini family?

And the man say:

That is right! And who are you?

And the man say:

I don't say my name to people who are going to die.

And Vincent look at the assassin. He wears white social shirt with no tie, a dark blue vest, dark blue pants, a black trench coat and social shoes. In his gloved hands have a long curved sword. Covering the lower have of his face a dark blue mask. His brown eyes cold as ice don't show any emotion. His long hair complete the frame of the mysterious assassin. And Vincent say:

Who send you?!

And the man say:

I usually don't name my hirer but he asked to tell. His Marco Gianini your older brother. He said that this time it would be no mistakes. And that you should have been smart and stayed out of the business.

And the man walk closer to the desk and Vincent think:

He is not American. Or Italian. His features are oriental. Chinese? Wait! That killer! The Seiryu! The one that who was never seem and always fulfill his jobs!

And Vincent say:

Wait! I can pay you! What he is paying I double no triplicate! An assassin of your caliber is sure expensive. I can pay much more for your services. I pay you ten times more than my brother. You just have to kill him.

And the man say:

Go on.

And Vincent say:

How much he is paying you?

And Benji say:

He will have to pay me 500. I got half of it.

And Vincent think:

Damn! That is a huge amount of money.

And he say:

Fine. I pay you 5.000 dollars right now. I have in cash now. And you will kill Marco.

And Benji say:

Pay up. Put in a bag and don't try anything. Your goons didn't have even time to draw they guns so don't think that you have a chance.

And Vincent walk to the safe followed by the man. He put large packs of notes in a bag and say:

5.000 dollars in cash. Now go kill my brother.

And he say

I will. Any message for him before I kill him?

And Vincent say:

I am smarter than you and I will always be.

And the man say:

Okay. Now I have to finish my previous contract before I do yours.

And Vincent say:

What? But I paid you!

And he say:

I always finish my jobs. And I will finish this and yours too.

And he kill Vincent taking out his head. Blood stains the walls and the man clean his sword, sheath it and walk away. Leaving the chateau he walks around the city. He enter in his favorite bar the Fraunces Tavern. He sit in a stall in facing the balcony.


	3. First Meetings

Disclaimer: We do not own Sakura Wars, but Benji **_does _**own his character and Jean, and Bill.

Chapter 3

Inside Fraunces Tavern as usual the air was filled with smell of cigarettes, cheap cigars and alcohol. A tall blonde woman sit in a stall near of a tall brunet man. They don't look at the other and just face forward. The bartender arrive the two cups and say:

Well this is sure unusual. Both of you drinking in the same night. It never happened before. Well here it is. The usual. Vodka to you Maria and sake to you Benji.

And he put one large glass filled with a clear liquid and goes attend to another costumer. Both of then pick the glasses and take a sip from it. They put the glass near of the other and the man say:

He switched then.

And she pick the glass that he was taking and he take hers and she say:

Is an innocent mistake. Both are transparent.

And they drink the right drinks then. A sad music begun to play and the sound of the others costumers get lower, the two just keep drinking. And a drunk man with a knife try to hit Benji from behind. Looking at the mirror Benji just dodge the attack and break an empty beer mug on the man head and he fall like a ripe fruit. Benji kick the guy out of his way and clean the stall and he say to the bartender:

Put that one on his tab Jean.

And the bartender say:

Bill tried again?

And Benji say:

Yeah. If it keeps like this he will get more scars on his head than hair. He fought with the wife again?

And the bartender say:

Yes. But why he always go after you?

And Benji say:

Maybe is the long hair. If I am right his wife also have long black hair.

And the bartender say:

Yeah that is right. You should cut that. You look like a woman.

And Benji say:

I like my hair like this. And her use short hair. That make her look like a man? No offence intended miss.

And Maria just nod. And the bartender say:

No.

And Benji say:

And for uncountable times men's always wear long hair. And people who say that long hair is for women is because is not sure of his own manhood.

And the bartender nod and say:

Well you must be right. In any case let me refill your glass. Is on the house. For the trouble.

And Benji nod and sit on the stall again. The red headed bartender fills Benji glass again. And Benji drink some of it again. And the bartender leaves. And Benji say:

Sorry for using you as an example before. No offence intended or anything. Your hair looks good in that way.

And she say:

None taken.

They look at the other and measure each other. And again they face forward. And soon a man with short gray hair and beard wearing a expensive suit walk in and move to Maria. And he say:

Is time to go.

And she nod and leave the money in the balcony and leave with the man. Benji keep drinking and the bartender say:

So you will want a refill?

And he say:

No. By the way what time is it?

And the bartender say:

Is fifteen pass midnight.

And Benji say:

Thanks.

And he put the money in the balcony and leave the bar.


	4. Payment

Disclaimer: We do not own Sakura Wars, but Benji **_does _**own his character and the other ones that aren't Sakura Wars characters and I own all of mine who aren't Sakura Wars characters; those you see in my other story.

"Who was that?" As soon as they had exited the tavern, and as soon as he had lit a cigar, Maria's contact had questioned her. "What are you, my father?" Maria asked lightly as she pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it. "He's not some strange boy I brought home for dating or something." she continued to tease. "So you know him then?" "No. He just happened to be sitting in my normal spot, and I would have left after the bartender gave us our drinks, but he gave us the wrong ones. And plus, I was pissed off because the person I talked to beforehand said that **you** don't have the money!" The man, no older than 44, raised an eyebrow at Maria, and then motioned for her to follow him. "Well it's not like I have a choice." Maria muttered as she walked behind him. "What is **_so_** secret that you have to tell me, that you can't tell me in front of the tavern?" she asked after they had walked for several minutes. "I **_have_** the money." the man said icily, his was back to Maria, but he could tell that she had dropped her teenager attitude, and was all business. "Then hand it over." she replied, exhaling smoke. "There's only one problem with **that**. I'm afraid your reputation as Kuassari is getting to be a bit too well known. I received a tip that someone would be waiting for you outside the tavern at midnight." "That's why you came early…" "I can't pay you here, or now, but-" "Don't sweat it. I got myself a bit of a bonus from that scum. A **_one thousand dollar_** bonus to be exact. I can live for a while." "You understand that I'm only looking out for you-" "Yeah whatever." Maria said, starting to walk away. "Just because you used to be a Major in the Russian Revolution, don't think that you need to look out for me. I've been doing fine since I got here, and I don't need you to help me along." The man sighed. "I still think you need an escort home." "What? **_You_** be my escort? Hah, not in a million years." Maria whirled around and smirked. "Just because you could charm the birds off the trees when you were in Russia, doesn't mean you can do it now! Especially around me, Valentinov! I'm sober tonight. I only had one vodka. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my apartment. Ravina might change the locks again if I'm gone past 00:30." And with that, she left. The man named Valentinov chuckled lightly when Maria was out of sight, and shook his head. "She's not as clever as she thinks she is…what do **you** think **_Ravina_**?" A pair of ice cold blue eyes pierced the darkness, as a young woman, not even in her late 20's stepped out of the shadows. She had jet black hair, pale skin, and was wearing a black cat suit similar to Maria's. Although she may have looked like the perfect example of a perfect evil beauty, she was exactly the opposite. "CHANGE THE LOCKS?! I HAVE NEVER **_HEARD _**SUCH A RIDICULOUS THING! I ONLY DID THAT **_TWICE!_**" Valentinov put his hand up to his forehead. "Ravina…" he said through clenched teeth. "at least **_try_** to answer my question first, instead of listening to that girl." Ravina folded her arms across her chest in a 'hmph' as she turned away from Valentinov. "And next time, when you come here like that, be careful! Maria **knew** you were here. That's the only reason she said that, to get on your nerves." Ravina glared at the Russian man before disappearing into thin air. "I hate it when she does that." Valentinov muttered. "I keep forgetting that she's psychic."

Maria reached the small apartment building in no time, and wasn't surprised at all to see her neighbor Sophie on the balcony drinking beer and singing…loudly. Her sober roommate, Clarice, was covering her ears and wincing as Sophie started up her version of singing, which consisted of screaming loudly and drunkenly. "Hey Maria." she said, waving quickly, and then putting her hand back up to her ear. Maria nodded in response, and walked inside, bumping into an auburn-haired man as she did. "Hey Jacques." she greeted casually. "Sounds like you guys are having one hellova party out there. Why wasn't I invited?" "'Cause you were out workin', and you know that Sophie will use any excuse to pull out the alcohol." Jacques replied, grinning and holding up another 24 case of beer. "You want one?" Maria shrugged. "Sure, why not?" she said, pulling one from the case and popping the top off easily. As she leaned against the stair rail, taking a drink, an arm crept around her shoulders and tried to get its hand farther, but Maria wouldn't let it. "Mikel, let go." she said with a sigh. "I'm not drunk, and even if I was, I'd know better than to be around you." A man with sandy brown hair retracted his arm and muttered a curse. "You could've at least said hello before you went and told me off." he said with a fake pouty face. "To you, even a **hello** is an invitation." Maria replied as she briskly walked past him, finishing off the beer, and throwing him the bottle. "Throw that away, will you?" she asked, not waiting for an answer as she walked up the stairs to her room, passing Ravina's half-brother, Peter, on the way. "M-my sister's upstairs. She wants to talk to you." he said, looking at the floor shyly. Maria rolled her eyes. Partly at the fact that Ravina wanted to talk to her, like she was her mother or something, and partly at the fact that, every time she got near Peter, he started to stammer like this. _If he likes me, why doesn't he just say it out loud? It's not like I'm going to bite his head off when I say that I don't like him in that way. _Maria wondered as she uttered a brief thank you to Peter and walked up to the room that she shared with Ravina.

She grabbed hold of the doorknob turned it, and sighed when the door didn't open. "Ravina. Open the door." she said calmly. _I **knew** she'd change the locks. _There was a click, and then the door flew open, with Maria falling on the floor, flat on her face. She chuckled as she wiped away the smallest trace of blood on her lip. "Very clever Ravina." she commented, getting up. Ravina was sprawled out on the living room couch, flipping through the TV channels. "There's nothing good on!" She complained, turning the TV off. "Well what do you expect? It's half past 12." Maria asked, closing the door. "What did you want to talk to me about?" "Who **_was _**that adorable thing sitting next to you?" Ravina asked, looking at Maria with raised eyebrows. "**Why **does everyone keep asking me about him?!" Maria demanded. "Honey, it's the first time **any** of us has seen you get anywhere **near **a man." Ravina replied casually, causing Maria to raise her own eyebrows in question. "Okay, I can handle the explanation, but don't **ever** call me **_honey_**. Got it?" "Sure." "And here's the whole deal on the guy. He was just sitting in my usual seat, and I would have left after the bartender gave us our drinks, but he gave us the wrong ones, so we had to trade. And then he was using my hair as an example for something, and by the time I was about to move, Valentinov came and got me." Ravina nodded, and muttered 'whatever' under her breath as she waved Maria on. Not wanting another interrogation, Maria walked briskly past Ravina, and to the bathroom, where she undressed and drew hot water for her bath. Once it was the right temperature, she slid into the bathtub and submerged herself underwater for a moment, and then came back up for fear of drowning. She pushed her wet hair back, and sighed as she looked at her right hand, a small jagged scar ran across the side of it. Her left hand snaked down to the back of her left leg, just centimeters away from her knee, and her fingers ran over the large scar there left by a bullet. For a moment, she could almost feel the pain that she had felt when she had been shot, and she could still see herself lying in the snows of Russia. Weak. Defenseless. She had thought that she was going to die there, in the snow. She had secretly hoped that she was dying. Instead, a gracious soldier from the other side had found her and had taken her to his camp to receive medical aid. And when she had recovered, she killed them all. Even the soldier who rescued her. He had been on the other side after all…Kuassari…she had risen from the ashes of despair then, and she continued to prove her name right to this day…

"LALALALALALALA! WHEEEEHEEE!" "SOPHIE! YOU'RE SCARING AWAY THE NEIGHBORS!" The sounds of drunken singing and chastising brought Maria back from her thoughts, and she shook her head and continued to wash herself.


	5. Kuassari?

Disclaimer: We do not own Sakura Wars, but Benji **_does _**own his character and the other ones that aren't Sakura Wars characters and I own all of mine who aren't Sakura Wars characters; those you see in my other story.

After leave the bar Benji walks to an alley few blocks away from there. He put his mask on and wait a bit. Soon a man in a black suit walk in. he is very tall and well build, his muscles seems to want to bust the thin white social shirt over then. His short hair and a scar on his right cheek make him a intimidating figure. Beside him a short man also wearing a black suit. And Benji say:

The job is done. Give me the rest of the payment.

And man say:

Sure thing. Vinnie pay the man.

And he take a pack of notes on his pocket and give to him. And Benji check then and the tall man say:

You don't trust on me?

And Benji say:

Just checking. Is part of the business.

And the tall man say:

I understand. You are sure expensive. But you get your job done. You want to work to me? I pay you 50 dollars by month. You will be my bodyguard and the hand that will eliminate my enemies.

And Benji say:

No. I have a message from your brother.

And the tall man say:

Go on say it.

And Benji say:

Before I do it you two are alone?

And the man say:

Yes. As you requested. Just us.

And Benji say:

Okay. The message is "I am smarter than you and I will always be."

And the man laugh and say:

Why he asked to you said that?!

And Benji open his coat and he say:

Because before he die he contracted me to kill you.

And the two men stop laughing and Benji dash to then and cut then. The tall man just hold his now open throat and gurgles while he dies. And the smaller fall dead trying to feel a head that is not more over his shoulders. Benji clean his sword in a piece of newspaper and a voice say:

Damn Benji! You didn't needed to kill then!

And he say:

Give me a break Al. I know that you are happy that I killed him. Now the Gianini family don't have any more leaders. And a personal war will begun among the member for the leadership. They will kill themselves saving you the trouble of arresting then.

And a man of average height wearing a dark gray suit and a same color hat walk in the alley and say:

Benji you are right. But that might risk the lives of civilians. Wanting or not I am a cop. I worry about then. And about the law. You have any ideas of how many laws we broke with this project?

And Benji say:

Picking a guy full of will to revenge to make the assassinations of all the mafia leaders for a secret police group. I don't have any idea.

And the man say:

And you don't care. Now put that over grown knife back in the right place. I don't to you cutting anyone else tonight.

And Benji sheath the sword and take out his mask and Al say while they walk away from the alley:

You should not act like this. I mean I hate to admit but you are right. They will kill themselves for us. But our division is to only kill those people that the law can't arrest not matter how hard we try. Vincent Gianini was a sneak one. He covered his tracks very well and paid the jury very well too. But Marco not. Marco is a muscular minded guy. He would slip when leading bringing the family down with him.

And Benji say:

I don't care. Here is the half of the payment to sustain the division.

And he give the pack for him and Al say:

And the one that you get from Vincent?

And Benji say:

That was on my own with no help from you or Joe. So you know that is not fair to me to share. And with that you can keep the budget for six months.

And Al nod and say:

You are right. Keep what you got. When this is over use that to build a new life. Away from the streets. And working legally.

And Benji say:

Sure thing. I don't do this for pleasure. You know it. Is just for revenge. People like him killed my family. I will hunt then and make the streets clean for innocent people live with no fear.

And Al nod and say:

Too bad that you don't use a badge. You would be a good cop. But Benji why you don't want to use a gun? I can arrange to get you a good one.

And Benji say:

They make too much noise and are slow. You know this as well as me. Those guys that I kill most of then don't even have time to draw then. My sword works better and in silence. Until the morning no one will found then.

And Al nod and say:

You are right. But that make easy to know who you kill. Is not like that Kuassari one.

And Benji say:

Kuassari?

And Al say:

Yes. Is an female assassin. She use a Enfield MK 1 star revolver. She is quite famous in the underworld. Just like you. But she have more time working that you. She is here for about three years. You just work in here for six months. But your name is now on the top of all the leaders choices of killers right beside hers.

And Benji say:

Kuassari is a girl name?

And Al say:

No. It means something like fire bird or something like that in Russian.

And Benji say:

A phoenix?

And Al say:

Maybe. Why?

And Benji say:

You know what Seiryu means?

And Al say:

No.

And Benji say:

Blue dragon.

And Al say:

So what?

And Benji say:

Is a bit weird. Back in Japan and China have a legend of four holy beasts that guard the cardinals points.

And Al say:

And?

And Benji say:

Genbu the black turtle guards the north. Byakko the white tiger guards the west. Suzako the crimson phoenix guards the south. And Seiryu the blue dragon guards the east. Is a bit odd that both of us have names that mark two of the guardians. But what I though that was odd was that she is Russian with the name meaning phoenix.

And Al say handing a paper to him:

Is just coincidence. Now go to your house and get some sleep. If anything new comes I let you know. And there is the pass for tomorrow.

And Benji nod and walk away. And Al move to a car and leaves. After sometime Benji get on his not so cheap apartment and he enter on it and lock the door. And he think:

This place is really cold. Maybe because is only me in here.

He take out his coat and toss it in a chair. He remove the sword from his belt and put over the dinning table. He undress and toss his used clothes in a large basket. He moves to the bathroom and turn on the shower. He enter under the warm water and think:

Have been seven months since it happened. Six since I work for Al as a double agent. Until now there is not a sign of that man.

And he clench his fists and teeth. A line of blood appear between his lips. The pain make him force to relax. He wash the blood from his lips and spit some blood in the water. He wash his body and on his right leg few inches above the knee have three bullet scars. And on his back seven more. He rinse the soap and turn out the water he leave the tub after dry himself and he wrap the towel on his waist and walk to the bedroom. He pick a small box in the night stand and move back to the dinning area. He unsheathe the sword and put the sheath on the table as well the sword. He opens the box and pick a clean cloth in it and put a oil that was inside the box on it. He begun to polish the blade. The blade that was a bit opaque begun to get more and more brighter. Regaining the silver shine under the lamp. He pick a small stick with a cloth ball on one tip and he begun to tap it on the blade very careful. A white powder begun to cover the blade where the ball hit it. After he do it with all the blade he remove the excess of it with a clean cloth. The blade now shining as new reflect his owner eyes on the mirror like surface. Benji put the items back in the box and close it. He sheath the sword and pick the box and the sword and go to the bedroom he put the box in the night stand and the sword near of the bed. He remove the towel and put on a loose pants and lay on the bed under the covers. And he think:

Another day ended and I didn't found him.

And he fall on sleep slowly.


	6. Seiryu?

Disclaimer: We do not own Sakura Wars, but Benji **_does _**own his character and the other ones that aren't Sakura Wars characters and I own all of mine who aren't Sakura Wars characters; those you see in my other story.

The sun shone through the blinds, and Maria covered her head with a pillow, muttering something about vampires never having to deal with it. She was just in the middle of a surprisingly pleasant dream, when there came a sharp knock at the door. "Maria! Wake up! Now!" Maria scowled, and lifted up the pillow. "Go away Ravina! It's 6 in the morning!" she shouted, glancing at the alarm clock. "Maria! Get up or I'm coming in! This is important!" Ravina shouted from the other side. Muttering a curse in Russian, Maria got out of her bed groggily and walked to the door, upon opening it, she saw Ravina, about to knock on the door again, a newspaper in her hands. "This had better be important." she said with a glare. "Oh trust me, it is." Ravina replied, holding up the newspaper for her to see. "Look at this.**_ Two mob leaders brutally murdered. Gianini family loses both heirs…Seiryu strikes again._**" The last part seemed to wake Maria up. "Repeat that please…" she said with curious intensity. "What? Seiryu strikes again?" Ravina asked quizzically. Maria nodded grimly. "It looks like the dragon had a job the same night as me." "The dragon?! What are you talking about?" Ravina asked quizzically. "Seiryu…the blue dragon. He's very well known in the underworld, and is right up there with my name. However…he's different. He uses a sword instead of a gun. I've never seen his work before, but I've heard many tales, and the one thing that's been told over and over again, was that his work was very garish…everyone knew he had been there. It was almost as if he was goading the police to get him…like he **_wanted _**everyone to know…" Ravina sighed. "Looks like you've done your homework. I wanted to see if you knew anything about this Seiryu. Seems like I've got nothing to worry about." "Know your competition, no matter what you do in life." Maria replied casually. "Huh…well, I just wanted to let you know." Ravina said, walking away. "Yeah, thanks." Maria replied, going back into her room and closing the door. She leaned against it for a moment, and then walked over to her nightstand and picked up her phone. She punched in a couple of numbers, and then held the phone to her ear. "Mikel…I need you to do me a favor…work related." "I'm all ears baby." Mikel replied on the other end. "Good. Listen closely. I want you to dig up anything you can find on Seiryu." "You saw the papers too huh?" "Yes. Can you do that though?" "It'll cost you." "As long as it's money, you're in good hands." "Not even a kiss?" Maria sighed. "Fine. One kiss, and that's it." "And the money?" "Kiss or money. Which one?" "Kiss. I'll pick up some info today while I'm in town." "Thanks. Oh, and Mikel…" "Yes? Be discreet this time, huh? The old man had to pull you out of a bad spot last time, don't make it a repeat." "Yes ma'am!" Mikel replied enthusiastically before hanging up the phone. Maria hung the phone up and then flopped back down on the bed, after setting the alarm clock for noon.

When noon rolled around, Maria hit the alarm clock as it beeped loudly, and yawned. "Hey Sleeping Beauty! Get up!" Ravina shouted, knocking on the door. Maria mumbled something about dè ja vu before actually getting up. "What is it now?" she asked, opening the door. "Don't tell me you don't remember!" Ravina exclaimed. "I'm afraid I don't. Refresh my memory in another hour." "Maria! We were going into town today, remember?" "I'm afraid I don't. I'm going to sleep in all day. Maybe I'll remember while I'm asleep." "Maria! Come on! Let's go shopping! I'll buy!" Ravina exclaimed, dragging Maria by her arm into the room. "Get dressed quickly, and we'll be able to hit most of the shops before they close." Maria raised an eyebrow. "Ravina, look. Maybe you're talking to the wrong person, or maybe I'm having a wacky dream, but my answer is **_no_**."

****

Approx: 1 Hour later.

"I don't know how you talked me into this." Maria muttered to Ravina as she shifted the bags from one hand to another. "I didn't." Ravina said pleasantly as she examined a pink gown. "What do you think of this one?" she asked curiously to the Russian, who, in turn, sighed. "The same thing I thought about every single one you've asked about: I don't **do **dresses. As a matter of fact, I've never worn one." "Not even when you were a kid?!!" Ravina asked, shocked. "Never." Maria replied calmly. "Well then…that's certainly going to have to change." Ravina said, smiling wickedly. "What?" "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Valentinov stopped by around eight this morning, and gave me this note for you." Maria snatched the note from Ravina's hands. "Let me see that…" she muttered.

"My dear Kuassari,

I've got a job for you, two nights from now. You'll have to infiltrate a formal club party, so I hope you have a nice dress for the occasion. You'll **want** to be seen as a young woman for this job. I'll be at the pier tonight with yesterday's money. Meet me at midnight. Love Valentinov."

"A DRESS?!!" Maria exclaimed, almost dropping the paper. "Here's a nice red one over here." Ravina said, examining a very showy red dress, that was knee length. "Ravina! I can't wear something like that! Not to a club!" "Okay fine." Ravina said, looking through the rack. "Ooh! Here's a long black one!" "NO! I AM **_NOT _**WEARING A DRESS!"

****

Approx: 2 minutes later, outside a fitting room.

"This **has** to be a very bad nightmare." Maria muttered as she stood on a platform whilst a tailor began making alterations to the dress. "Ravina, you owe me **_big time _**for this!" "Think of it as an early birthday present." Ravina replied cheerfully from the gloves section. "How about April Fools?" Maria asked hopefully. "Okay, fine, Easter." Ravina replied with fake exasperation, causing Maria to glare at her. "Oh come on Maria! If at least one time in your life you had to act feminine, at least enjoy it!" "I'm more feminine than I'd like to be at the moment!" Maria shot back, thinking of Mikel's actions last night, and their conversation on the phone. Ravina came back to where Maria was standing, holding a pair of elbow length powder white gloves. "Maria, you should be so lucky that you're so beautiful. Men worship you, you know that? I can't go **_anywhere_** in town without at least one guy asking me if I'll give you a love letter from them. That one time you sang at the Tavern, the guys were **_drooling_**!" Maria shot Ravina a look. "What?" Ravina asked innocently. "It's true!" Maria sighed and folded her arms across her chest, impatiently waiting for the tailor to be done. "Oh, and by the way. These gloves are yours. They go great with the dress!" Ravina exclaimed enthusiastically. "Thanks." Maria said dryly. "I'll remember you in my will for this." "You're already writing it?" "Go find something else to do, please." Maria said, irritated. "Sure! I'll go look at jewelry! There's sure to be something that'll go with that dress!" "What?! Ravina! Wait!" Maria protested. But Ravina was already off to the jewelry counter. "She's right you know." the tailor said. Maria glared at her. "Oh shut up." she snapped.


	7. Checking up on the competition

Disclaimer: We do not own Sakura Wars, but Benji **_does _**own his character and the other ones that aren't Sakura Wars characters and I own all of mine who aren't Sakura Wars characters; those you see in my other story.

On the next day about ten in the morning loud knocks are heard in the entire apartment. Benji groan on his bed and sit on it removing the covers from himself. He stretch and get up saying in a loud tone:

I am going don't put the door down!

He dress a loose T-shirt and pick a knife from a drawer in the night stand and pt the sheathed knife on his back on the pants on the elastic cords of it. He walk to the door and he say:

Who is it?

And a female voice say:

Is the landlord Himura. Is day to pay the rent.

And he open the door and see a short woman with no more that forty years old with dark brown hair wearing a long floral dress covering her not so fat body. And he say:

You could leave me for the last one you know it?

And he yawn and she say:

As usual got here late. This is not a cheap hotel that you can pass the night away and arrive in the morning. To sleep during the day.

And Benji say:

I arrived at one in the morning.

And she say:

Is morning. You should get in here at the tops at eleven in the night as anyone else. Or you are a bouncer for some kind of Japanese mafia?

And Benji say:

I am not a bouncer for the mafia, any mafia.

And she say:

The rent.

And he nod and he move to his coat and pick his wallet. He pick a fife dollars bill and he say:

You got change for five dollars?

She say surprised:

God Himura that is too much money! Where you get it?!

And he say:

I got paid last night.

And he walk to her and she say:

Paid for what? I never see you working at anything. On the tops you help the old Whiteman woman to organize the market. And she always try to pay you and you refuse.

And Benji say:

I do work. So you have the change?

And she nod. And she count some money and say:

Four and fifty.

And he give her his bill and get the change. And she say:

By the way you don't work like those women of life who sell they bodies for someone pleasure?

And Benji say:

I am not a gigolo.

And she say:

So you work with what?

And he say:

That is to me to know and you wonder about.

And she say:

Fine. Fine. As long you pay the rent in day is good for me.

And a younger female voice say:

Aunt Maggie I am home.

And a young girl with no more that fourteen years old run to then, she is wearing a simple green dress, with a ribbon on her light brown hair and carrying a school bag. And the woman say:

Welcome back.

And she say:

Hi Benji.

And she hug the tall teen jumping on his neck and he say:

Hi Sasha.

And she say:

Did you miss me? I missed you.

And Benji sigh and the old woman say:

Let him go Sasha.

And the teen say:

No! Benji is my boyfriend! And I love him!

And the older woman just giggle and Benji sigh again. And Maggie say:

That is another thing that I want to ask Himura.

And he is trying to make the girl let him go and she say:

Do you have a girlfriend?

And Benji say:

No.

And Sasha say:

That is not true. He have me.

And Maggie say:

Is sure a waste Himura. You are attractive. And that ethnic thing of yours is attractive. You should get yourself a woman.

And Sasha say:

That is me! I have fourteen years old, he have seventeen we can date!

And Benji say managing to release himself from the girl tight grip:

Sorry but I am not interested.

And Maggie say:

Why?

And Benji say:

Now I don't have time for it.

And Maggie say:

You just stay in the house doing nothing most of your days. And in the night goes to just god know where. You have time. Not will of getting one.

And Benji say:

That too.

And Sasha say:

You don't like me?

And Benji say:

Look Sasha I like you but is not the liking of a boyfriend to a girlfriend. I think of you as a younger sister.

And she say almost crying:

Why you don't like me as a girlfriend? Is because my breasts aren't big?

And Benji say blushing a bit:

Is not that. I am sure that you will grown bigger but is that I am not ready for dating yet.

And the teen nod. And the woman say:

Well let's go Sasha. Himura needs to sleep.

And the two walk away. Benji close the door and sigh. And he say to himself:

After that I don't want to get emotionally involved with anyone again.

He take the knife from his pants and walk to his room.

In the noon he walk out of the building and goes to a near by dinner. When he enter the waiter say:

Yo Benji the usual?

And he say:

Yeah. I will use the phone so put on the regular place.

And the waiter say:

Sure.

And he walk to the public phone and dial a number. And in the other pick up and Benji say:

Himura, Benji. City, chain, pod, market and bat.

And in the other side an energetic male voice say:

Benji my boy how you are doing?

And Benji say:

Fine Joe. Any news from my parties last night?

And the man say:

Of course it have. In the extra news. Two mod leaders brutally murdered. Gianini family lost both heirs. Pick one of the head lines. Last night you blew a lot of dust to the sky. Your name is in there. As Seiryu strikes again. I guess that is better we let you cool out a bit.

And Benji say:

Any new hits?

And Joe say:

Nope. So far nothing.

And Benji say:

Can you get me any information about that Kuassari?

And Joe say:

I can try dig something why?

And Benji say:

Al told me last night that Kuassari and I are in the top list of killers.

And Joe say:

Know the competition. Is wise. I will see what I can get. If I found anything I send it to you place.

And Benji say:

Okay thanks Joe.

And he say:

No prob. Bye.

And Benji say:

Bye.

And he hung up. He leave and he sit in the balcony and the waiter here it is. Hamburger, fries, bacon, some salad and a glass of orange juice.

And Benji say:

Thanks.

And he begun to eat up the meal. After end it he get up and say:

Put on my tab Tim.

And the waiter say:

Okay. Bye.

And he leave.


	8. New sword and new job

Benji walk to his place and buy a newspaper. On his apartment he sit on the three people sofa on the living room and read the paper. And Benji say:

How they always got those pictures?

And he see the pictures of the two bodies on the alley, he turn the page and see a picture of Vincent Gianini and he say:

Al is right. My sword really call up attention.

And he smile and say:

Good. Now let me see…All then died with out draw the guns…mutilated corpses…headless bodies… blood and guts on everywhere…the mark of Seiryu is clearly seem by the precise cuts and decapitations. Deep cuts, that gush large amount of blood is also presence on the bodies. Quick kills and silent death…the bodies was not found until the morning. Marco Gianini was found by a peasant and Vincent Gianini and his bodyguards was found by a maid entering on the chateau grounds.

And Benji turn the page and say:

Well they sure detail it a lot.

And he read and say:

The police says that will capture the assassin. Eventually.

And Benji finish reading it and think:

Yeah sure. I work for the police. I guess that I should pay a visit to the old man. My tenken needs some repairs.

And he put the newspaper on a coffee table and put on his coat and walk away. He walk by the streets and pick a street car. After sometime he get down and walk to a Japanese looking neighborhood. And one woman with about thirty years old wearing a kimono say in Japanese bowing lightly for him:

Good afternoon Himura-sama.

And Benji say also in Japanese:

Hi Hinako. And I told you don't call me of sama. I feel old.

And she say:

But young master I have to show you respect.

And he say:

But…

And she say:

We all own too much to your deceased family and to you.

And he sigh and keep walking. He is greeted by all the people on the street. He enter on a Japanese gate and walk by a large Japanese style garden. He reach the house and enter. He remove his shoes and say on Japanese:

Oba-sama! Tadaima!

And a female voice say:

Okaerinasai Ben-chan. Come on in. we was expecting you.

The owner of the voice is a woman with forty years old wearing a pink kimono And he walk to her and he say:

How you know?

And she say:

You are on the papers as usual. By the body count we knew that you would bring the tenken to repair.

And Benji say:

That is right. Where oji-sama is?

And she say:

He is on the forgery he is working on your new sword.

And Benji say:

New sword?

And she say:

Talk to him. He will explain better than me. And ell him to take a break and have some tea with us.

And he nod and walk to an inner yard he put on before leave a straw sandals. On one corner near by a tall wall have a large stone shack with smoke coming from a chimney. He slide open a paper door and say:

Oji-sama boa-sama said to you have a break and have some tea.

And a tanned man wearing a dirty white kimono is hammering a burning red blade and he say:

I will be going.

He put the blade on the embers and turn to Benji. He have a thick beard and black eyes. And he say:

Let's go. By now Keiko must have prepared the tea and those candies that you like so much.

And they walk out of the shack and to the house after take out the sandal they walk to a room. And they kneel on the tatame floor and Keiko the woman who received him say serving tea to then:

You could have taken out some of that soot from you. Yamada you are dirtying the tatame

And he say:

I will not take too long.

And she sigh. And he say:

Now Benji give me the tenken.

And Benji take from his coat the sword covered on a sword cloth protection. And Yamada say:

You always keep her on the fukuro?

And Benji say:

Only when I am not using it. And to walk on the streets. I don't need to be arrested because of her.

And the man nod and undo the string knot and unsheathe the sword and he look and the blade and say:

You polished it last night.

And Benji say:

How you know?!

And he say:

It have some uchiko (the white powder) on the guard.

And Benji say:

Really?

And he say:

Yes. And the blade is not on a good shape.

And Benji say:

That is why I brought her.

And he say after hit the blade with his finger on one side of it:

The sound of the vibration is not good. And I can see many thin and small cracks. This blade is on the end of her life.

And Benji say:

I see.

And he say:

On one thousand of years this sword was passed on your family. One thousand years of wars, battles and all kind of fights. And now you is using more intensely that was used on the Meiji revolution on the end of the bakumatsu. Even facing many inferiors enemies the blade is reaching the end. On this last half century it have taken too much blood. From good opponents. Bad fighters. Politicians and now criminals. Your grandfather used this blade almost to the breaking point on the bakumatsu. It seems that you will end this blade.

And Benji say:

I know. But I will have my revenge.

And Keiko say:

Against a man that you don't know who is. You only have seen his face.

And Benji say:

Is enough for me.

And she say:

Even you can't kill all the members of the mafia. And found that man on the middle of many is not easy.

And Benji say:

I will do it.

And Yamada say:

Keiko you know that is useless try to change his mind. You have suffered as well me and him when that happened. He have the duty of doing it.

And Benji say:

Oba-sama told me that you are making me a new sword.

And he say:

That is right. I was forging it when you came. It will be my masterpiece. It take the energy from the enemy that you kill. And more evil he is better. More energy is taken. But it also take energy from you.

And Benji say:

Why?

And Yamada say:

I put on the blade an evil spirit. It feeds on energy. Evil energy. If it is hungry it will take yours. And more evil energy you give to her better the blade will kill. Is a circle. More you kill at once better you will kill.

And Benji say:

I see. So if I kill two enemies with it more energy it takes?

And Yamada say:

Yes. And more slashes you give more energy it takes from the enemy.

And Benji say:

When will be ready?

And he say:

I don't know is on the middle of the process. I am using some mineral that I took from a demon many years ago. Even before you was born. So it take a while.

And Benji say:

And the tenken?

And he say:

I will repair it. But she will have to stay here for one week.

And Benji say:

One week! I can't stay with out a sword for so long.

And Yamada say:

You will use the shikomizue.

And Benji say:

I don't like that sword! The wood sheath and handle break easy and I can't use the battou with it. There is no guard and the sheath would be cutted.

And Yamada say:

I have made a steel sheath with a wood exterior. And a new hilt. And I have made a small guard. But large enough to you do the battou.

And Benji say:

But the blade is not so strong.

And Yamada say:

I know. But use it. Keiko get the shikomizue.

And she nod and walk away. Later Benji is on the inner yard facing a large wood pillar on the yard. And with a quick sword draw he cut it on the half. And Yamada say:

So now you stop complain about it?

And Benji say:

I guess that it will do for while.

And Yamada nod. And Benji say:

By the way where is Kirika?

And Yamada say:

On the school she will be back at seven.

And Benji say:

Okay. I will be going now.

And he say:

You could stay over for dinner.

And Benji say:

I am expecting to have more work tonight.

And Yamada say:

Being a hitokiri is not a good job.

And Benji say:

I know but for now I will do it.

Benji put the sword on the fukuro and on his coat. And they walk to the house. And after he say his farewells he walk away. He move away from the Japanese neighborhood and pick a street car back to his place. He walk to the building mail box and see an envelope on his apartment box. He pick it and open the white envelope and read:

Call Joe as soon you see this.

Signed: Al.

Benji rip the letter and walk away to the street. He goes to a pay phone he enter on it and close the door and dial a number and when the other person picks up he say:

Himura, Benji. City, chain, pod, market and bat.

And the other person say:

Good you got it fast. Well kid we go work for you.

And Benji say:

Go on.

And Joe say:

Your target is on a file case on your mail box. As well his usual routines and probable places to do the hit. The payment is in there too.

And Benji say:

Is a badge work or an outsider?

And Joe say:

Is a paid badge. A cop is being threatened by your target. Your job is eliminating it.

And Benji say:

I understand. And my information?

And Joe say:

I dig up some things about her. Is also in there. On the brown envelope.

And Benji say:

Okay. I am taking it now.

And Joe say:

Okay. Good luck kid.

And Benji say:

I have skill. I don't need luck. But thanks.

And Joe say:

Is always good have it. Bye.

And Benji hung the phone and walk to the post office on the other block. He open a mail box and pick up a brown file and close read it. He put it back on the mal box and lock it. He walk away from the post office and think:

So now he will be on the restaurant on the second street.

And he walk away. And later on the street he pass by a blonde woman with short blonde hair and wearing a black coat. And a brunet woman with pale skin and also wearing a black coat. But she is carrying a package. He pass by then and turn the corner. And the brunet say:

Hey Maria isn't that guy the one from the bar?

And the blonde say:

I didn't notice.

And on the empty street Benji walk to an alley and put on his mask and leather gloves. He jump on the walls and reach the roof and enter on the restaurant by there. He meet a man on a suit carrying a machine gun on the stairs and he grab him from behind and stab him on the kidney from behind. And the man on pain drop the gun and open his arms wide open. And Benji stab him on the heart. The man fall with not making a noise and Benji clean the knife and keep moving. He smile at see that the blood is not coming out of the wounds and think:

That is always effective to not send splatters around.

And he meet couple more men's and he quickly cut they heads off with the sword. He reach the dinning area and see the curtains closed and he see many men's in the room and a fat Italian man on a fancy suit say:

So this is it. I want him dead tonight. Understand that Paco?

And a thin man with a very suspicious face wearing a cheap suit say:

Yes boss as you wish. I will make then regret of messing with you.

And Benji get a handful of shurikens and he toss then at the men's with guns and he hit then on the head. They fall and Benji dash in the room. He quickly kill then and one of his slashes was so low that he cut the wood floor deeply before cutting the fat man in the half. And Benji cut the thin man head by the half from one ear to another. The blood gush and Benji kill the last guard before he could shot or scream cutting out his arms and then the head. When the last body fall Benji clean the sword on some napkins and he make his way back up. On the roof Benji leap out from rooftop to rooftop until he is far from there. And he hear a man screaming:

Boss! Boss! Someone killed my boss!

And Benji smile and he move away. On the street more people gathers around the restaurant. Soon the police arrive and at that time Benji is on the next block of the city already unmasked walking away calmly. He go to the post office and pick up the brown envelope and walk away to his house to have a some peace for sometime. Until he go out to drink something on the Fraunces Tavern. On his apartment Benji finish to read the information about Kuassari and think:

She rose from the flames of despair. Unbeatable. She sounds just like me.

And he toss the sheets of paper attached by a paper clip on the coffee table and lay on the couch. He fall on sleep. Sometime later the door open and a man on a trench coat walk in. and move closer to Benji. Then all of sudden Benji get up and slash the man. The slash pass close of the man nose and the man say:

God Himura! You nearly killed me!

And Benji say:

Don't sneak in Al. if I wasn't wake I would have cutted your head out. I missed by few millimeters.

And Al touch his nose and say:

Thank god for that. Now Benji answer me.

And he say:

Shoot.

And he sheathe the sword. And Al say:

Can you dance?

And Benji say:

What you mean by dance?

And Al say:

Waltz, bolero. Ball dances?

And Benji say:

I know why?

And Al say:

Great! You have any formal clothes?

And Al move to Benji room and open the closet and begun to search on Benji hanged clothes. And Benji say:

Hey hands off my clothes!

And Al say:

This will do it!

And he pull a cloth hanger with a white blazer with black collar and cuffs. It have a black shield on the left side of the chest. A black pants and a social shirt with a high collar. And Benji say:

What?! That is my old school uniform!

And Al say:

Well is good enough.

And he put the clothes over Benji and say:

Needs to remodel. Now come with me. And leave that overgrown knife on here.

And he drag Benji away with the cloth hanger on the free hand. A half hour later on a tailor Benji is with the clothes and Benji say:

Why I have to wear this?!

And Al say:

You are going to a party. A formal party.

And he light a cigarette. And Benji say:

Why me? I don't like to show up.

And Al say:

Hey Sam go make a coffee break. Fife minutes okay?

And the elder tailor say:

Okay.

And he leave. And Al say:

You killed the target on the day light! On a movement street! And you say that you don't want to show up!

And Benji say:

No one have seen me.

And Al say:

Come on Benji! The news are already crucifying us for not catch you. And you do a hit like that. Is like you slapped on the police face as well the mafia.

And Benji say:

It was marked urgency.

And Al say:

You could do it more discreetly. But the job is done. And you have a new hit.

And Benji say:

Already?! Four in one and a half day?!

And Al say:

Yes. We are launching a war against then. You are our main weapon against then.

That is why you are going to the party.

And Benji say:

You was lecturing me about doing on a public place and now are ordering me to kill on a party?! What about the secrecy of my image?!

And Al say:

Is a mask ball. So you can use your mask during the entire party and be unnoticed.

And Benji say:

Still Al sounds a bad idea. I don't want to go.

And Al say:

You are going. Now shut up and let the tailor adjust the suit. And remove that school shield. And one hour later Benji on the suit say:

Fine I am dressed now I need gloves and a mask.

And Al say:

You will be using this gloves and this mask.

And Al hand to Benji a pair of white cloth gloves and a cloth mask on the same model as his normal one but white. And Benji put then on and the tailor say:

You are looking absolutely stunning.

And Benji say turning to Al:

I am calling too much attention.

And Al say:

In there you will be mixed on the crowd of men wearing tuxedos. You will blend well.

And Benji sigh and the tailor say:

Now I have to remove that shield.

And Benji remove the blazer. Fife minutes later Benji on his normal clothes receive the blazer and Al say:

I will come to get you on to the party. Be ready at six P.M on two days. Here is tomorrow pass.

And Benji nod and pick the paper from him. He get a package with his clothes and walk away. He go to his apartment and put the package on a table and he look at the clock and think:

Still is too soon to go to tavern. Is only seven. I need to do something to pass the time. Maybe I read that new book of Cain Smith.

And he pick a book on the coffee table and begun to read it. Four hours later Benji close the book and say:

Not bad at all. It was a well expended twenty cents.

He look to the clock and say:

What? Is already fifteen pass eleven!

He pick his coat and the sword and get away from his apartment and walk to the Fraunces tavern. On his way to the bar some guys got in front of him armed with knifes and baseball bats. And one of then say:

Give us your wallet!

And Benji stay quiet and the guy say:

Come you motherfucker give me your wallet or you will die.

And Benji look at then and say:

Well you are in fife and are armed. That is not fair.

And they laugh and the guy say:

Life isn't fair.

And Benji say in a very cold and hastily tone:

I know. You guys seriously need help.

And the fife shiver and Benji punch the leader hard on the neck. A snapping sound is heard and another guy say:

Kill him!

And one guy try to his Benji with a baseball bat. Benji punch on the bat and breaks it cleanly and he punch the guy face hard. The guy nose breaks and the guy fall on the ground and Benji smile and say well the score is a broken throat and a broken nose on you guys and not even a scratch on me.

And the guys shiver on fear and Benji crack his knuckles and beat then hard.

Later he get in the bar and say:

Hi Jean.

And Jean the bartender say:

Hi Benji. The usual?

And Benji nod. He sit on an empty stall and Jean serve his drink. And Jean say:

You heard of it Benji?

And Benji say:

Heard what?

And Jean say:

That Seiryu guy attacked today. At broad day light! He killed about twenty men's with out been seen!

And Benji say:

Really? I didn't hear of it.

And Jean say:

But the guy who was killed was a mafia leader. And from the worse kind of one. He also killed a famous assassin too. His reputation are only growing.

And Benji say:

Well it happens. Is a violent time and we are living on a violent city.

And Jean say:

True. But this is odd Benji you usually don't come here at the Thursdays.

And Benji say:

Bad day.

And Jean say:

Happens.

And Benji sip on his drink. And Jean say:

What happened with your hand?

And Benji say:

Nothing serious. I just beated some fuckers out there.

Benji pours some sake over his scrapped knuckles. Jean shiver seeing it and say:

Damn that must hurts like hell!

And Benji say:

Stings a bit. Jean get me some of those peanuts. And a refill.

And Jean nod. And Benji finish his drink and Jean say:

Why that bad face? Is the drink bad?

And Benji say:

Well it don't taste good.

And Jean say:

Weird. This bottle is brand new. It is spoiled?

And Benji think:

It tastes like blood. As well everything that I drink lately. With me smelling like blood what can I do about it? I am killing too much.

And Benji say:

Is not the sake Jean. On Japan it have an old superstition that says when you drink something that is good and taste bad the problem is not the sake that you drink. The problem is you. And lately the sake does not taste good.

And Jean say:

And you still drink it.

And Benji say:

I know. Now give me the refill.

And Jean pours more sake on Benji glass. And Jean say:

For weirder that sounds this stuff is good. This one is very sweet.

And Benji say:

Is rice wine Jean. Have the sweet kind and the dry kind. As well wine. As I told you I like the sweet kind more.

And Jean nod.


	9. Masquerade!

We do not own Sakura Wars, but we own every other character that isn't Sakura Wars. And minna-san, R&R please!

Time seemed to drag on as the tailor continued to alter Maria's dress. And then, about an hour later, she stood up, examined Maria, and said, "Looks good from the front! Now I have to fix the back." _Okay, that wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear from you._ Maria thought, making sure the tailor caught the scowl on her face. Ravina, on the other hand, quite enjoyed the look on Maria's face, and made sure Maria caught the smirk on her own face.

Mikel was strolling along in the small store, when he caught a glimpse of a tailoring going on in the ladies department. As he got closer, he first saw Ravina, who was standing a good distance away from where the alterations were taking place. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was smirking at something. "Well if it isn't Ravina, in all her afternoon glory!" he said, striding up to her. "I'm surprised at you Mikel." Ravina replied simply. The Russian blinked. "Excuse me?" "I'm surprised at you. You noticed me before you noticed Maria." "She's here too?" "Are you going blind? She's the one getting the alteration!" Mikel looked over at the blonde, and then back at Ravina. "You're pulling my leg Ravina. That isn't her!" "And why not?" Ravina asked dryly. "That girl's wearing a dress! You'd never catch Maria in one of them." A good distance away, Maria put her hand over her face so that Mikel had an even lesser chance of recognizing her…well that, and so he couldn't see the blush that she was covering up. To be recognized by Mikel in this outfit would make great blackmail for him. "Oi! Maria! Nice dress!" Mikel shouted from where he was standing, causing Maria's blush to deepen to a dark crimson. Mikel turned to Ravina and grinned. "Never mind, you were right. Maria only blushes like that when you catch her in an embarrassing moment." "Like the time you walked into her room when she was taking her bra off?" Ravina questioned. Mikel clamped his hand over his nose, but took it off once he realized it wasn't bleeding. "Don't remind me of that! Well…at least not in front of her." He looked at Maria nervously. "Does she have her gun on her?" "No. **I **have it." Ravina said with a grin. "Eep! Well…could you just give Maria a message for me? I've got some info on Seiryu for her. Can she stop by the apartment tonight?" "She and I will come this afternoon, so that you can't try any funny business with her alone." Mikel muttered something, before waving goodbye to Ravina, and then blowing a kiss to Maria, who in turn glared at him. "Women. You can't live with 'em, you can't live without 'em." Mikel said cheerfully to himself. The thought of Maria came back to him, and he blushed furiously before his pace quickened.

Maria was relieved when Mikel was finally out of sight. She wondered why he had walked out of there so quickly though. "All finished, despite the dirty looks you gave me." the tailor said, walking around from the back to the front. "All right, now spin around and let me see the dress." she said from where she was standing. Maria's cheeks became red with embarrassment. _No one said anything about this! Haven't I been humiliated enough?! _"Come on! We haven't got all day!" the tailor said clapping her hands, ordering Maria to get a move on. Maria sighed, and picked up the front folds of her dress so that she could turn around, as she did, she could hear the mumbling of the tailor, commenting on the dress. "It looks wonderful!" Ravina exclaimed as Maria returned to where she had just been standing. "I should hope it does." Maria replied dryly. "Considering I've been standing here for almost two hours!" "Yes, well, it does look great on you. Now, go and change, and then we'll go home." "You know what? I should just wear this **_home _**considering I've been wearing it forever!" Maria snapped. Ravina looked thoughtful. "Maybe you should, so you can get some practice. After all, you'll be wearing heels with that." _What if I trip?!_ The thought slammed into Maria's mind like a truck. "N-never mind." she mumbled, stepping off the platform, and going into the changing room. "That's better." Ravina said with a grin. She turned to the tailor. "Now, how much is that going to be?" "You had better be rich, because I'm charging for those dirty looks I got from her." "Money isn't an issue. Now how much?" Ravina asked. "Three dollars." "Only three? Here's a five. Keep the change." The tailor looked stunned. "Th-thank you." she managed to spit out. "No problem. Maria! Let's go!" Maria came out of the dressing room, holding a coat hanger with the dress on it. "I'm coming, I'm coming." she muttered sourly. "I'll take the dress." Ravina said, holding her hand out. "Take it. I don't want to see it until I absolutely have to." Maria said, handing the dress over gladly. Ravina sighed. "Come on. Let's go." "That's the first sensible thing you've said all day." Maria commented as she walked out of the shop, with Ravina following her.

Once they were out of the shop, Maria took a cigarette from her pocket and lit it. "Is that the only reason you wanted to get out of there? For a ciggy break?!" Ravina asked. "It was one of my many reasons." Maria replied exhaling. "Anyways, I don't have one very often. I had my first in six months last night." Ravina sighed. "Do you want one or something?" Maria questioned, looking at her companion. Ravina sighed again. "Sure, what the heck." she muttered as she took one from the Russian. "Lighter?" Maria questioned. "Or are you going to walk around with an unlit one?" "I've got my own." Ravina replied defensively as a tiny flame appeared from her fingertip. "Not out in the open!" Maria hissed. "Relax will you? No one's around, and even if they were, they'd think I had a lighter." Ravina said, lighting the cigarette, and then blowing out the flame on her fingertip. "So now where are we going?" Maria asked, starting to walk again. Ravina exhaled, and looked at the blonde Russian. "Mikel's." Maria, in the middle of inhaling smoke, coughed. "Excuse me?" she asked. "We're going to Mikel's." Ravina repeated. "That's what I thought you said." Maria muttered. "Are we going because you need to flirt with Jacques, or because Mikel needs to talk to me?" Ravina blushed. "Well at first it was because Mikel said that he needed to talk to you, but now that you bring it up, I guess it's both reasons." Maria didn't say anything. She was too busy thinking. _So Mikel's got the information…well it looks like all four of us will know something about Seiryu by the end of today-_ Maria's eyes went wide when she realized what she was going to have to do before Mikel revealed anything. "Ravina, maybe you and Jacques should go to our apartment. I mean, you two probably wouldn't want to hear a whole bunch of boring information-" "What has gotten into you? I'm not leaving you with Mikel! You said so yourself that you don't trust him! ……oh! Or are you hiding something-" "NO!" Maria exclaimed, horrified. "It's just…well…I have to kiss him for payment." "Oh is **_that_** all? Did you tell him what kind of kiss?" "No." "Payment is payment, right?" Ravina asked with a grin. Maria smiled. "Yeah. It is." Ravina's smile grew wider. "This might not be so bad after all…" She turned as a man with long black hair bushed by her. "Hey Maria! Wasn't he the guy from the bar?" Maria raised an eyebrow as she looked backwards. "I didn't notice." she said finally.

****

Midnight

Maria walked along the cobblestone streets towards the dock, her mind racing as she tried to remember all that had happened the past couple hours.

****

Flashback

"Hey Mikel! You've got a blonde visitor!" Jacques yelled from the living room as Maria and Ravina sat down on the couch. "Clarice?" Mikel asked from the kitchen. "No stupid! It's Maria!" Almost like a trained dog responding to a whistle, Mikel ran into the room at the mention of Maria's name. "Hiya!" "Hello Mikel." Maria responded casually. "Do you have the information?" "Do **_you_** have the payment?" "I should hope so." Maria said, getting up and walking over to him. She leaned in, and gave him a kiss……on the cheek. "Hey! What's that?" Mikel asked. "I gave you a kiss right? You didn't specify." Maria said, walking back to the couch. Mikel groaned. "Outwitted again!" "Smooth move!" Jacques said, giving Maria a high five. "All right Mikel. I paid, now give me the info." Mikel sighed, and sat down on the couch, next to Maria, with a manila envelope. He emptied out its contents…a piece of white paper with scribbled writing on it. "Okay, lets see. I can't remember which side the info is on." "Well it's got to be the side you're holding." Maria said. "Why's that?" Mikel asked curiously. "The side facing me is a grocery list." Maria said dryly. Mikel turned red with embarrassment. "I-I knew that." he said, turning even redder. "Well are you going just look at the paper or are you going to read it to me?" Maria asked, impatiently. "Don't rush me! I'm just collecting my thoughts! That's all!" Mikel exclaimed. He cleared his throat and looked at the paper. "Okay. His services are expensive but always are done. All his jobs are requested for a contact. He never picks a job. No one knows him and those who know are dead. He kills leaders that have just escaped from the prison by using bribes or threats. He kills everyone who might have seen him. He kills famous leaders or important people on the organizations, no matter how much security the person has. He kills his way in or he passes by then unnoticed. And he always kills his target." "Sounds like we're dealing with a brutal murderer more than a human." Ravina muttered. Mikel shot her a glare, and then continued. "Rumor has it that he has oriental features, but no one's been able to prove that. He also uses some kind of weird star things." "Shurikens." Maria said aloud. "Gesundheit." Mikel said, offering Maria a tissue. "No! Shurikens are the name of those weapons that he uses!" the blonde exclaimed, frustrated. "Oh…anyways, he doesn't use guns. And he cut guns easy. Every man that he kills doesn't even have the chance to get their guns out of their holsters, or to shout an alarm. His works call attention when seen but they are only found after a long time has passed." Mikel folded the paper back up, and looked at Maria, pleased with the information he had found for her. _Like a dog bringing slippers to it's master._ Maria thought with a smirk. "Thanks Mikel. I've got to go now." she said, standing up. "Yeah, you've got to learn how to dance in less than two days!" Ravina exclaimed cheerfully, turning Maria's smirk into a frown. "Thanks for reminding me." Maria said dryly. "Anytime!" Ravina said with a grin as Maria walked out of the room. Her business was complete. She had no other reason for staying there.

****

End Flashback

And now it was midnight, and Maria was late for her rendezvous with Valentinov. She reached the pier at 12:05, and was greeted by an annoyed Russian man. "You're five minutes late." he snapped. "Sorry. I was held up by Ravina. She was trying to teach me how to dance." Maria said calmly. Apparently, what she had said was funny, because Valentinov gave her an amused look. "Fine. Here's the 500 I owe you." he said, handing her a wallet, which Maria checked before she actually accepted it. "487...488...489...500...yup, it's all here." Maria said with a note of satisfaction in her voice. "Good. Oh, and what do you think of this?" Valentinov asked, holding up a mask. It was black, with white lace trimmings on it. "It's nice if you're going to be the Phantom in The Phantom of the Opera." Maria said with a smirk. "No my dear, you misunderstand me. This mask is yours." "Oh, so is my next job to rob a bank?" Valentinov chuckled, but Maria could see that his teeth were clenched in aggravation. "Didn't Ravina tell you? The party is a masked ball." Maria blinked. "What?" she asked after a while. "The party is a masked ball, two nights from now. Have fun." Valentinov said, handing her the mask, and walking off. Maria knew it was useless to follow him. He wasn't going to tell her any more than what he already had. She looked at the mask and sighed. "Well at least no one will know it's me when I trip over that damn dress." she muttered before pocketing it, and walking to Fraunces Tavern. _I need a drink tonight…_


	10. New meeting

We don't own Sakura Taisen so don't sue us. But all the others characters that is not from the series we own. Please guys read and review.

Benji is on stall on the balcony of the bar chatting with Jean and drinking a bit. And Maria walk in. So Maria goes over to Jean and says:

Jean. Get me a vodka.

And Jean replies:

Ooh, touchy. All right Maria, I'll be right back.

Benji just look her slightly and face back to his glass And Jean says, as he is leaving:

Hey Benji, I'll be back in a second. Why don't you chat with Maria?

And Benji toss at Jean a glare and Jean say:

Two of you are moody and you two can chat over it.

Maria mutters, sitting down across from Benji:

I'd prefer not.

And Benji say to Jean:

I don't like to talk about my problems with strangers Jean. I don't talk about then not even with my friends. No offence intended miss.

Maria responds casually:

None taken. I'm the exact same way…

Jean mutters before Maria shoots him a glare:

Oi. You two are both so stubborn.

She asks with cold eyes

My vodka?

Jean says, rushing off:

Right...I was just walking that way...

And Benji toss a look at Jean as saying 'why he just didn't go and didn't said that?' and he say to Maria in a neutral tone pushing a small bowl of salty peanuts on her direction:

Want some?

Maria shrugs and say:

Sure, why not.

And she takes a few. Her eyes trail to Benji's hand. She asks, trying not to sound too concerned.

Hey, um, are you okay? That looks like a pretty bad cut.

And he say casually:

Is nothing serious. I already passed some alcohol on it.

And Maria say:

I see...well then there's nothing to worry about, is there?....

And he say:

No. This is only a superficial cut.

Maria murmurs:

Oh...

And just then, Jean appears with the largest glass he has, full of vodka. Maria mutters as she takes it from him:

Thanks Jean.

And Benji say to Jean:

Refill.

And Jean say:

Coming. So what the two people that I have never seen together before. Well taking out last night are doing in here on the same night again?

And Benji and Maria say together:

Bad day!

And Jean say:

Bad day? What you two have trained to say that in the same time?

And Maria and Benji both say at same time again:

No!

And Jean say:

You two are beginning to scare me.

Maria mutters:

Good.

And Benji say with a small smile:

Where is the refill?

And Jean say filling up his glass:

Here.

Jean I need one too.

And Jean looks at her like she's gone crazy Maria says plainly:

What? I'm done, I need a refill.

And Jean say:

You drank all that so fast?!

And Benji say:

You drink well

And Maria say:

I was thirsty.

And Benji say:

I know the feeling.

Maria chuckles lightly. Benji smile a bit. And Jean say:

You two have taken the day to make fun of me?

Maria nods and gives her glass to Jean:

Refill?

Jean pick a large vodka bottle and a large sake bottle and say:

Help yourselves. It seen that will be too much work for me.

And give then the bottles, Maria smirked and say:

Thanks Jean. Very smart move.

Benji finish his and refill it and he say:

So Jean is Ted in here? I wanted to beat him some more on the billiards.

And Jean say:

He stopped playing after the I forget how many times you beated him on a row.

Maria smirks inwardly. And say:

I'll play you.

And Benji say:

Okay. But don't expect that I will cut slack on you because you are a woman.

Maria replies:

I was hoping you'd say that.

And he pick up his bottle and say:

After you miss.

Maria picks up her bottle as well, lays down a 5 dollar bill on the table and says to Jean: For mine and his, since he's been gracious enough to be my billiards partner.

And they move to the billiards room on the back of the bar, Maria set her bottle on one of the tables and smiles saying:

You're not going to go easy on me, right?

And he say:

No. But since you are a woman I let you go first. After that the courtesy is over. Sounds good?

Maria's smile gets wider and she say:

Sounds perfect.

Benji take out his coat 'Benji sword is hidden in two layers of cloth' and he set the balls on the billiards table. And say:

So get your cue.

And Maria say:

All right. Do you want me to get yours too?

And he say:

Okay. Anyone is good for me.

And she say:

Okay then. Here.

Maria hands him a cue.

He pick it and say putting some chalk on the tip:

Thanks. So give the first move. Simple rules. Fifteen balls each one is a point. The one with more in the end wins. And if the white falls on the pocket you lose one point.

Maria smiles and say:

With pleasure.

Maria hit the white ball and break the tight formation of the others balls but she don't get any on the pockets and she say:

Damn. That was one of my worst shots.

And Benji say with a small friendly smile:

Happens. And is not very easy score on the opening shot.

Maria raises an eyebrow and say:

How poor of a player do you think I am?

And Benji say:

Not a poor player. Everyone have bad nights.

Maria shakes her head and say:

Whatever. Your turn.

She walks over to the table, and takes a drink out of the vodka bottle. He go to behind the white ball aim and hit two balls that hits the corners and fall in the pockets.

Maria is even more determined now to win say:

Nice shot.

And he say moving again:

Thanks.

And he score another. And miss the next. Maria picks up her cue as Benji steps aside for her. He drink some of his own bottle and say:

Calm down we have time and we are not betting anything.

Maria replies with a wry grin:

Perhaps you're right. But that's just the way I am...well, my roommate says I'm  high strung, but that doesn't count.

And he drink some more and say:

Well is good be competitive but not always.

Maria winked saying:

I'm not always that competitive...just when I've had a lousy day...which is practically every day when you're living in a very noisy apartment building.

And Benji say:

I know how it is. I once was on a place where all my roommates only want to party and party every day.

Maria hits the white ball and makes one ball fall into the pocket she muttered:

That sounds exactly like where I live.

And he say:

Nice shot

And she say:

Thank you, but it was an easy one.

And he say:

In any case is a point.

And she say:

True.

Maria aims at the white ball once more and it hits another ball.

And he say in a friendly tone:

So you are not on a bad night after all.

And he drink some more of his bottle and she say:

Just got a bad start. That's all.

And Benji say:

Okay I still have one point on the lead. You got to get two more if you want to take the lead.

Maria smiles, aims at the white ball and shoots, hitting two balls, which both make it into the pocket. She say:

I believe I just did.

The smile still on her face, but it is a friendly smile, not competitive.

And he smile and say:

That was a really nice one.

Maria's smile grew wider and she say:

I always make sure to have some tricks up my sleeve.

And Benji say:

Same here. Is still your move.

Maria takes aim, but misses and she say:

Guess my luck has worn out. Your turn.

And he say:

That happens.

He move to the white ball and aim and hit two balls that move to different pockets and are making the others get easier. And he get the two on the pockets. And Maria says as she walks to the table and takes another drink of the vodka bottle.

Nice shot.

And he say:

Thanks.

He shot again and pocket another two. Maria thinks:

Now I'm behind 4, he is a good player

Benji aim and miss the target and the white fall in the pocket and he say:

There goes one point. And my turn. I guess that my luck worn out too,

Maria smiles and say:

Well that didn't take very long for it to happen.

She aims and knocks two balls in the corner.

There is only one more and then the score will be seven for him and seven to her. And Benji say:

Well happens with everyone. And nice shot

And she say

Thanks. Only one more to go...

Maria takes a deep breath, aims, and hits the ball into the pocket, all with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

And Benji say after take a sip from his bottle:

So that is seven for you. And I also am on seven thanks to that bad shot. Nice game.

Maria responds, putting her cue back up and taking a drink from her bottle.:

Same to you.

And he put his cue on the table and he say:

Well miss it was sure fun. Way better than my usual partners. Want to play another?

Maria smiles sympathetically and say:

Sorry, not tonight. My roommate changes the locks after 12:30, and it's already 12:15.

She pauses and say:

How about a couple nights from now, say 4?

And he smile and say:

Sounds good. Well miss...(he make a pause and say) I apologize but I didn't catch your name.

Maria smiles and say:

I'm Maria, and yours is?

And he smile and say:

I am Benji. Nice to meet you

And he stand his hand on her direction. Maria takes his hand and shakes it. And he say:

Next time the drinks are on me.

And she say:

Fine with me. I just happened to have a little extra cash on me tonight. That's all.

And he say:

In any case next time I repay the courtesy.

And she say:

All right then.

And he pick his coat and the remaining bottle and they leave the room to the main room of the bar. And Jean look at them and grin and say:

All you guys did was play billiards right?

Maria shoots him a glare and she snaps saying:

Shut up!

And Benji toss his bottle on Jean and hit his stomach and he say:

Don't make stupid comments Jean.

The bottle hit precisely and strong on the bartender stomach and he fall kneeled on the floor panting, Maria mutters:

That's got to hurt.

Before leaving and giving Benji a small smile as a goodbye

And Benji smile back as she walk away and walk to Jean and say:

Think before say something.

Jean replies:

Yeah, I think I will.

And Benji say:

Good.

Benji pick the bottle that is still in one piece and leave the bar. Maria, who has just lit a cigarette, puts her lighter in her pocket and grins at Benji saying:

You didn't hurt him too badly, did you?

And Benji say:

No. Jean is a nice guy. So I only tossed to hurt. It will not even leave a bruise. But it will teach him to not make stupid comments.

Maria nod and say:

Serves him right for making that kind of remark.

And he nod and say:

Unfortunately he acts a lot like a old room mate.

And she say:

All of mine act like that, so I suppose I can kind of relate.

She looks at Benji. She asks, referring to her cigarette:

You want one?

And he say:

I don't smoke. But thanks.

Maria nod and say:

It's an awful habit, I know. But I haven't had one for a while.

And he say smiling:

And what make you come back with it? If is the room mates I have a technique that works well.

And she say:

It's not them, I can tell you that. I'm the only one that smokes regularly. Perhaps it's just a nervous habit.

And he say:

Well then try to calm down. That thing can kill you. And is not a pretty death.

Maria chuckled as she knows that the cigarette would be the least cause of her death. And say:

Perhaps I'll try that.

He smile and say:

Okay. As for your room mates. If they don't behave very well hit then with a sock with a large soap bar on it. It worked on mines.

Maria laughs and say:

I will definitely do that. It's not within my personality to do something like that, so I will do it when they are least expecting it.

And he say:

 And that hurts a lot. Since technically that is not a weapon you can excuse yourself easily. Back then when they are too noisy I used to go over the halls knocking then out of cold with that.

And Maria say:

That will keep them off my back for a while.

And Benji say:

Sure will

Maria sighs and looks at the sky, not knowing what other small talk she could muster. And Benji say in a normal tone:

Is better you go or your roommate will lock you out.

Maria smiled and say:

Okay. Goodnight Benji.

He smile and say:

Good night Maria see you on four days.

Maria gives Benji a small kiss on the cheek and winks saying:

Thanks for being my billiards partner tonight. But that was just a friendly kiss, so don't think otherwise.

And he say smiling:

You are welcome. And I am not like Jean I am not thinking on anything like that.

Maria smiles back, and walks away, knowing full well that Ravina probably wouldn't let her back in until 1, but it really doesn't matter. Her bad night had gone rather well, and she made a new friend out of it too.

Benji see the blonde walking away and smile to himself. he turn back and walk away and he stop on an alley and toss the bottle in a fire exit. but there is no smashing sound. And Benji say:

Get out of there Julietta I know that you are there!

And a red haired woman leap down the fire exit holding the bottle, she is wearing green pants and jacket make of some thick cloth. And with a small scar on her left cheek. And she say:

Well, well isn't that our Benji get some luck tonight?

And Julietta points to his cheek to a light red lipstick mark and say:

She have left a nice mark on you lover boy.

And he say cleaning it:

First we didn't do anything. Second we just met. Third what the hell you are doing in here?

And she say:

Well I was asked by Al to keep an eye on you. You are calling much attention lately. I am here to make sure that you behave. And to pest you a bit.

He sigh and say:

Finish that and leave me alone. I am going back to my place.

And she say sexily:

Is that an invitation?

And Benji say:

Hell no! I want sleep a bit. And don't try that puppy eyes on me Julietta and I am not going to sleep with you.

And she say:

I was joking Himura. I will escort you to your place to make sure that you will not beat the shit out some poor idiots thief's again tonight.

And Benji say:

You could have stopped me. I knew that you was there.

And she say:

 It was fun watch. But once is enough.

And they walk away.


End file.
